Tech Support
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Le plaisir coupable de Tony est d'aider anonymement sur les forums de support technique Stark. Il entre en contact avec un Loki exilé lorsque celui-ci commence à avoir des problèmes avec son nouvel ordinateur portable.


**Titre : **Tech Support (Support Technique)

**Auteur : **Clareithromycin

**Traducteur : **Nordremo

**Fandom(s) : **Avengers de Marvel, Thor

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Frostiron, Tony Stark x Loki Laufeyson

**Avertissement(s) :** Fluff, Angst

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés.

**Résumé : **Le plaisir coupable de Tony est d'aider anonymement sur les forums de support technique Stark. Il entre en contact avec un Loki exilé lorsque celui-ci commence à avoir des problèmes avec son nouvel ordinateur portable.

**Tech Support**

Il est souvent demandé à Tony ce qu'il fait durant ces temps calmes, d'entre-deux, ces fois lorsqu'il n'est pas sous l'œil du public à quelque événement ou en train de se balader en volant dans son armure. Cela dépend de qui pose la question, mais sa réponse habituelle est 'se détendre dans son atelier avec Jarvis et ses robots'. Ils inventent des trucs, polissent ses voitures, et se détendent de manière générale.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est que parfois –quand il n'y a rien à inventer, lorsque les robots sont branchés à leurs prises et les voitures sublimement mises au point et polies jusqu'à une brillance raisonnable- il a un autre passe-temps. C'est un peu un plaisir coupable, et en partie fait de sa curiosité pour ses produits. Il va sur les forums de support internet en tant que modérateur officiel et dépanne des problèmes de logiciel. Personne, pas même les autres modaux, ne sait qui il est. Sous le pseudo « Tetsujin », il a l'anonymat parfait ; il joue un employé Stark.

Son petit boulot n'est pas officiel, sans heures fixes, et ses quelques posts et réponses ne peuvent pas être reliés entre eux, de même qu'intraçables à l'intérieur du forum. Il n'attire pas l'attention sur lui. Les requêtes sur le forum sont celles qui ne peuvent pas être résolues par un simple appel au Support Technique Stark, les problèmes vraiment juteux. Majoritairement, il recherche des idées de mises à jour de logiciel et bidouille pour des systèmes existants il intervient seulement s'il y a un puzzle particulièrement vexant entre les mains du personnel de support. Ils sont tous bien entraînés et ne tendent pas à avoir besoin de son aide, mais lors des rares occasions où c'est le cas…c'est parce que quelque chose de spectaculaire est en train de se passer.

Tony avait commencé à développer des systèmes de blocage pour faire cesser les signaux télépathiques de fond d'interférer avec les logiciels de l'ordinateur ; pas de blocage direct, ce n'était pas si fort, mais les petits signaux involontaires. Une famille en particulier l'aide avec ça. Après un peu d'investigation sur la famille (la technologie avait été intégralement reprise, testée et renvoyée avec le rapport qu'elle était en parfait état de marche. Les interférences atteignaient leur point culminant quand tous étaient dans la maison et lorsque les personnes devenaient fatiguées, avaient faim, ou étaient agacées). Tony les avait appelés, eux et leurs tablettes et ordinateurs personnels, au Quartier Général Stark. Ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit était qu'ils le rencontreraient, et qu'un représentant de l'Ecole Xavier pour les Jeunes Surdoués allait être là aussi. Il advint que les deux enfants –cinq et huit ans- et le papa étaient tous des télépathes latents. Le père était plutôt faible, mais les gamins avaient montré des signes qu'ils deviendraient relativement forts avec l'entraînement approprié. Ce qui avait interféré avec leurs systèmes était juste le fond, des crises incontrôlées provenant de jeunes esprits frustrés. Avec la perspective d'une bonne école lorsque les enfants grandiraient et le salaire supplémentaire qu'apportait le testage de nouveaux systèmes, la famille avait été plus qu'heureuse d'aider.

A présent, Tony s'ennuyait de nouveau entre deux projets, aussi il parcourait les forums à la recherche d'idées. Bientôt une requête sur la section conseil en logiciel/Système d'Exploitation de quelqu'un avec le nom d'utilisateur LewisNYC apparut. En parcourant le problème et en comparant les données avec son protocole de test de problème de logiciel, il obtint page blanche. C'était similaire au cas des interférences télépathiques, mais l'ordinateur avait déjà été examiné par la même équipe et ils avaient reporté n'avoir trouvé aucun des marqueurs télépathiques habituellement présents dans le système. Les systèmes n'avaient subi aucun dommage physique, juste de la corruption de données. Il y avait eu deux forums techniques déjà en train de dépanner le problème, mais Tony voulait faire un essai lui-même. Il appela pour avoir les données du logiciel et commença à identifier les points endommagés.

En travaillant il tapa un message privé rapide à Lewis, se présentant et posant quelques questions à propos de combien il utilisait son ordinateur et quand les pannes avaient eu lieu le plus fréquemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup d'informations, en particulier puisque les mêmes questions avaient déjà été posées lors de l'investigation initiale.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut une réponse rapide et détaillée à ses questions, détaillant quand les épisodes avaient eu lieu, les durées précises des effets et le temps exact qu'il avait fallu à l'ordinateur pour réparer la corruption ensuite. Et pour ce qui était des activités de Lewis à ce moment-là ? Il écrivait un livre. Le message était signé des mots : « amicalement, Lewis. »

Tony sourit à l'écran, le message était un peu raide et formel, mais Tony a l'impression que la personne à l'autre bout est vive et intelligente. Parfait.

_Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous connaissez en programmation ? -__T_

_Pas beaucoup, je dois avouer. Je suis vraiment plutôt analogue. J'ai déjà utilisé des ordinateurs avant, mais c'est le premier que j'ai jamais eu moi-même. – L_

_Comment le trouvez-vous ? – T_

_Frustrant. – L_

_Eh bien, voulez-vous que je vous informe de ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ? – T_

_Je suppose que cela ne ferait pas de mal. Essayez de ne pas le détruire je vous prie. – L_

_Hah, nah, j'aurais besoin d'un marteau et que vous soyez un peu plus près de moi pour faire ça. Vous avez acheté un modèle solide avec celui-là. Non, j'ai l'intention de vous écrire un peu de code, une correction à ajouter à votre système, ça devrait marcher contre les dommages au fur et à mesure que ça arrive ainsi que vous permettre de continuer à écrire. – T_

_Vraiment ? Vous pouvez faire ça ? – L_

_J'espère bien, j'ai aidé à créer cette machine. – T_

_Et cela ne va rien me coûter ? – L_

_Nope, c'est juste du support technique. On est tous inclus. – T_

Tony décide d'adapter le modèle du programme qui était utilisé pour le programme de bouclier psychique, le patch est une petite section de code qui protège le programme d'interférences extérieures, et répare la corruption de données au fur et à mesure que ça arrive. Cela a ses limites, cela prend une grande quantité de place sur le disque dur lorsqu'en train d'être utilisé et Lewis ne sera probablement pas en mesure d'ouvrir plusieurs programmes pendant qu'il travaille. Il écrit les quelques dernières lignes de code et relit pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs flagrantes. Il s'étire les bras et demande :

« -Hey, Jarvis ! Est-ce que tu peux installer ça sur un petit système pour assurer la compatibilité et vérifier les bugs à deux fois s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Jarvis. »

Tony passe quelques minutes en silence pendant lesquelles il regarde ses messages et tape une réponse avant qu'une lumière verte ne signale la fin du test sur un de ses moniteurs.

« -Test complet, aucune erreur trouvée dans le patch, et celui-ci s'est révélé compatible avec le système cible. »

Tony murmure ses remerciements et en quelques clics le dossier est attaché.

_Terminé, vous avez juste besoin de le télécharger et de l'activer. Cela s'installera et commencera à travailler pendant que vous travaillerez. Vous pourrez ne pas être en mesure d'utiliser plusieurs programmes en même temps pendant que ça marche, mais cela voudra dire que vous devriez être en mesure de travailler durant de plus longues périodes. – T_

_Aussi simple que ça ? Pensez-vous que cela va marcher ? Cela a pris une semaine à la dernière équipe pour évaluer mon ordinateur et le renvoyer sans explication, et pourtant vous m'avez fait quelque chose en une demi-heure. Etait-ce vraiment si facile ? – L_

Tony fait une pause, les doigts sur le clavier et une grimace sur le visage. Ah, comment répondre à celle-là ?

_Je vais essayer de pas être trop désobligeant avec mes collègues, mais je suis bon dans mon boulot et ils sont une grande équipe avec beaucoup de masse de travail, et ils sont pas aussi spécialisés que je le suis dans ce domaine. C'est grâce à ma spécialisation que ça me l'a été transféré, ils délèguent à d'autres quand ils ne peuvent pas résoudre quelque chose eux-mêmes. Je peux également pas prétendre que ça va marcher ; on aura probablement à revisiter la chose plus tard si ça marche pas. – T_

_C'est diplomatique de votre part, et honnête. – L_

_Laissez-moi savoir comment les choses se passent. C'est mon boulot, j'aime ça. Voici mon e-mail si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'espère que votre écriture avance bien. – T_

_Merci. – L_

* * *

><p>Loki enfonce la paume de ses mains dans ses yeux, frottant fort. Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, la migraine est apparue, s'installant derrière ses yeux et brouillant ses raisonnements. Il ne travaillait que depuis une heure, mais c'est suffisamment distrayant pour l'empêcher d'écrire davantage ce soir.<p>

Il enregistre le document, se lève et s'éloigne du bureau en direction de l'évier, essayant d'ignorer la vague de nausée. Il se remplit un verre d'eau au robinet et boit avant de presser le verre contre son front, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts encore peu familiers. La douleur s'affaiblissait toujours lorsqu'il était loin de l'ordinateur, mais était-ce le dispositif ou les restrictions qui avaient été placées sur lui et sa magie qui causaient la sensation de constriction ?

L'enfermement de sa magie n'était pas supposé être complet, seulement partiel, et cela ne devrait pas affecter sa connaissance. On lui avait dit qu'il lui était permis de continuer ses études magiques lorsqu'il avait été banni d'Asgard, mais c'était un point discutable sachant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'accéder au niveau des ressources magiques disponibles sur Asgard pendant qu'il était coincé sur Midgard. Alors il avait décidé de commencer à écrire.

Il avait des listes de notes, mais ça prenait tellement de place et était si difficile à organiser dans sa location qu'était sa demeure, aussi il avait décidé de prendre un ordinateur pour essayer de garder ses notes plus compactes. Ses collègues avaient également été sur son dos pour qu'il devienne plus social en ligne et lui avaient déjà fait créer une page Facebook –ce que d'après ce qu'il avait compris était une sorte de réseau social – un après-midi au travail, aussi un ordinateur semblait comme un achat logique.

Il avait été exilé avec quelque luxe vraiment, on lui avait donné assez de fonds pour tenir quelques bonnes années sans avoir besoin de travailler, et avait scanné quelques esprits mortels avant l'exécution de sa sentence. Il avait rassemblé suffisamment d'informations pour se fondre dans la masse de gens à New York, naviguer dans le courant des systèmes bancaires, de la sécurité sociale, comment utiliser les transports publics (bien qu'il préférait marcher) et faire d'autres choses pénibles comme la lessive, passer des appels, faire les courses et utiliser internet. Il utiliserait l'excuse de l'anglais n'étant pas sa première langue si jamais il était attrapé par qui que ce soit. Son passeport disait qu'il était Norvégien, aussi il s'était assuré que l'un des derniers sorts qu'il avait jetés sur lui-même lui prodiguait aisance dans plusieurs langages scandinaves, en espagnol et en anglais. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'Omni-Langage pour rester avec lui.

Son sort d'aisance l'avait assisté de plus d'une façon cela avait été la chose qui lui avait décroché son boulot. Il assistait un projet à la bibliothèque universitaire qui travaillait sur la traduction de travaux norvégiens en anglais afin d'être utilisés en tant que matériel de référence pour les étudiants. L'idée étant que plusieurs sources de langues amélioreraient les projets et le travail en vue d'obtenir un diplôme pour ces derniers. Le diplôme fabriqué de Loki en littérature et en poésie classique lui avait décroché sa position ; ils l'avaient engagé sur le champ.

Aussi voilà où il en est : la majorité de sa magie scellée, légèrement au-dessus du salaire minimum pour un boulot de bibliothécaire, une chambre merdique dans un bloc d'appartements merdique, avec une vieille harpie de propriétaire et un ordinateur qui allait faire fondre son cerveau par ses yeux. Les choses pouvaient être bien pires ; il pouvait encore être dans cette cellule à Asgard.

Loki avale davantage d'eau, il se sent beaucoup mieux. Cela doit être l'ordinateur la cause de ses problèmes. Il supposa qu'il pourrait envoyer de nouveau un e-mail à T. Il avait été gentil et serviable, avait créé quelque chose en un rien de temps qui avait réparé le problème que Loki lui avait présenté. Il avait même fait doucement rire Loki lorsqu'il avait répondu avec esprit aux commentaires de Loki. Il était intelligent et un facteur inconnu, cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'essayer de nouveau.

Bien qu'il décide qu'il va faire un brouillon de son e-mail sur papier avant de toucher de nouveau son ordinateur.

Il s'assoit, un stylo en main et écrit la première phrase. Puis il s'arrête. Comment devrait-il le formuler ? « Ce machin stupide me provoque plus de douleur que je suis prêt à supporter, pouvez-vous y remédier avec ce marteau promis à présent ? » Non, valait mieux rester simple et sûr.

_Cher T,_

_J'espérais faire de nouveau appel à votre offre d'assistance ; l'ordinateur marche bien depuis que le patch a été ajouté. Il est un peu plus lent en conséquence, mais j'ai suivi votre conseil de ne pas utiliser trop de programmes à la fois._

_Mon problème vient du fait qu'il ne semble pas que je puisse l'utiliser pour écrire plus d'une heure environ sans que cela ne me fasse développer une migraine persistante qui rend le fait de travailler impossible. Cela n'est pas arrivé auparavant est-ce que cela serait lié à votre travail sur l'ordinateur ?_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement votre domaine d'expertise, mais j'espérais que vous puissiez avoir quelque idée de ce que je pourrais faire à ce propos. Il me semble sans intérêt de posséder la chose si je ne peux l'utiliser qu'en tant que presse-papier hors de prix._

_J'espère vous trouver en bonne santé, _

_L_

* * *

><p>« -Monsieur, vous pourriez vouloir vous réveiller. »<p>

D'un air fatigué, Tony lève le regard de son oreiller ; il était au Japon depuis les trois derniers jours et était revenu juste ce matin. S'écrouler immédiatement au lit n'avait pas été la meilleure idée, mais c'était la seule que son cerveau perturbé par le décalage horaire avait été prêt à contempler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit. Sept heures de sommeil ; il est temps de se lever avant qu'il n'inverse complètement son cycle de sommeil. Il frotte son visage d'une main et demande, fatigué :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jarv ?

-Vous avez eu un e-mail, répond Jarvis. C'est sur le compte où vous m'avez demandé de vous alerter s'il y avait de l'activité dessus. »

Tony n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

« -Quel compte ? dit-il.

-Celui que vous avez ouvert la semaine dernière, Monsieur, concernant le forum de Support Technique. »

Tony se force à se lever, c'est important. Une interférence inexpliquée dans les programmes, avec doute de propriétaire mutant psychique. Un propriétaire intelligent, ronchon, et ridiculement formel auquel Tony avait promis son aide avec les problèmes d'ordinateur. Il grogne dans sa main en se frottant les eux et dit :

« -Jarvis mets le café en marche s'il te plaît. Je vais avoir besoin d'être en mesure de réfléchir avant que je lise celui-là. »

* * *

><p>Tony fixe l'écran, prenant une autre gorgée de son mug et puis manque d'avaler de travers alors qu'il rit à la dernière phrase. Lewis était un type amusant en-dessous de tout ce bluff. Il est un peu foutu avec les choses à faire pour celui-là. Les problèmes matériels d'informatique et de logiciels sont faciles à réparer, mais ceci est un peu différent. Demandez à n'importe quel magazine people, il était célèbre dans son inaptitude à s'occuper des êtres humains. Ils se délectaient toujours du fait que lui et Pepper puissent toujours avoir une relation professionnelle lorsque leur personnelle s'était écroulée sous la pression du super-héros. Il pose le mug et se prépare à taper, premières choses, il a besoin de cet ordinateur avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne lui arrive.<p>

_D'accord, je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça, mais je vais avoir besoin que vous m'envoyiez cet ordinateur. Je peux vous donner un remplacement à utiliser en attendant. Je vous recommanderais de faire des sauvegardes de tout avant que vous me le passiez aussi, je peux pas garantir qu'un accident n'arrivera pas, mais je ferai de mon mieux. – T_

_Je ferai des sauvegardes plus tard, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un remplacement. Comment dois-je vous le faire parvenir ? Je l'ai envoyé par courrier la dernière fois ; ils sont venus et l'ont pris à mon travail. A ce rythme je pardonnerais facilement un accident, ce bidule commence à me frustrer. – L_

Tony eut une exclamation amusée ; il doit pouvoir être en mesure de mettre la main sur Lewis si besoin est, aussi il allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Pour ce qui était de mettre la main sur l'ordinateur, il a besoin de trouver où est Lewis à New York.

_Je te donne une tablette, discute pas. Je pourrais garder ton ordinateur pour un petit moment. Je peux avoir besoin de te poser des questions, aussi je dois être en mesure de te contacter. Est-ce que t'es quelque part près du centre-ville de New York ? Si c'est le cas, tu pourrais juste le laisser à la Tour Stark et je peux arranger les choses pour qu'il me soit envoyé à partir de là. – T_

_C'est des plus convenants ; je passe le building sur le chemin du travail chaque matin. Où devrais-je le faire passer ? Devrais-je également dire quelque chose de spécifique à ce moment-là ? – L_

_Réception principale, dis-leur de le mettre dans la boîte 616, c'est le numéro de la boîte aux lettres interne de mon département. J'y laisserai une tablette aussi. – T_

_De nouveau mille mercis. J'y serai demain. – L_

Tony pousse un soupir de soulagement, les choses se mettent très bien en place. Il jette un œil à l'horloge ; il est plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, c'est juste après 20h. Il tripote la hanse de sa tasse de café et passe un appel à l'assistant qui lui assigné ce soir.

« -Bonjour, Mr Stark. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit une voix masculine à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Hey, désolé pour l'appel tardif, mais vous pourriez me faire une faveur ? demande-t-il.

-Tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Monsieur, répond l'assistant.

-Il y a un ordinateur qui va être déposé à la tour pour moi demain. C'est pour la boîte 616 et ça doit pas, je répète, ça doit **pas **être trafiqué. Pas de scan de sécurité, rien. J'en ai besoin dans son état d'origine, explique Tony.

-Mais Monsieur, cela va à l'encontre des directives de sécurité que le SHIELD a mises en place pour la tour, dit l'assistant avec hésitation. »

Tony roule des yeux, mais masque l'exaspération dans sa voix.

« -J'en suis conscient, j'ai dû les signer, mais c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. »

Davantage d'hésitation de la part de l'assistant, avant qu'il ne donne une réponse.

« -Oui monsieur, c'est sur le planning. »

Tony tape des mains et dit :

« -Merveilleux ! Est-ce que vous pourriez mettre la main sur une nouvelle tablette s'il vous plaît, ça ira dans la boîte et c'est pour donner à l'homme qui déposera l'ordinateur. On fait un échange.

-Bien sûr Mr Stark, un grade de tablette en particulier ? Et une salutation quelconque pour aller avec ?

-Eh, utilisation personnelle, grade décent, bon plan de données, et assurez-vous que c'est neuf, dit Tony avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté puis de continuer. Pas de salut, pas le moindre. Et assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait aucune mention que cet ordinateur m'est transféré directement. Compris ?

-Oui, parfaitement compris. Je me charge de cela pour vous Mr Stark, passez une bonne soirée. »

* * *

><p>Loki considère l'imposante structure de la Tour Stark alors qu'il approche. Les réparations ont été impressionnantes, remodelant complètement les sections supérieures de la tour et enlevant la moindre signalisation présente précédemment. Personne n'avait besoin de se rappeler de qui était le propriétaire de l'endroit.<p>

Il se demanda s'il était en train de faire quelque chose d'immensément stupide en entrant par la porte principale, l'ordinateur dans un sac sous son bras. Ils avaient des systèmes de reconnaissance faciale, aussi il avait attrapé son chapeau ce matin et l'avait enfoncé sur sa tête aussi loin que c'était acceptable socialement parlant. Il avait également placé un glamour facial mineur, juste assez pour adoucir son visage et rendre son menton moins proéminent. Il priait pour que cela soit suffisant ; il ne voulait pas être traîné dans un van sombre du SHIELD avant que sa journée n'ait même commencée.

Il atteint le croisement et attend avec la foule de banquiers et de courtiers de pouvoir traverser. Alors qu'il se tient là, il commence à compter mentalement le nombre de pas jusqu'à la porte principale, estimant le temps qu'il aurait à rester dans le bâtiment, désirant s'échapper de l'air oppressif que la tour jetait sur lui.

Il inspire profondément alors qu'il s'approche de la porte, la tenant ouverte alors qu'il passe le seuil. Aucune alarme qui se déclenche. Loki expire lentement, essayant d'imaginer sa tension l'abandonnant en même temps que l'air expiré. Alors qu'il s'approche du bureau de la réception, il espère qu'il ne se montre pas en spectacle, que sa légère panique ne le rend pas importun dans l'atrium lumineux. _Souris Loki, _se dit-il, _souris avant qu'ils ne t'enferment._

La réceptionniste sourit et demande après qu'il se soit approché :

« -Bonjour monsieur, bienvenue à la Tour Stark. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, murmure Loki. »

Il tripote le sac sous son bras, le plaçant sur le comptoir entre eux et continue.

« -Je dois faire passer ceci dans la boîte 616, et on m'a dit qu'il devrait y avoir quelque chose pour moi à récupérer à l'intérieur. »

La réceptionniste acquiesce et dit :

« -Bien sûr monsieur, donnez-moi un instant. »

Elle contourne sa chaise et disparaît par une porte derrière elle, retournant avec une boîte mince sous le bras en lisant un bout de papier.

Elle place la boîte sur le comptoir et lui tend un stylo ainsi que le papier en question.

« -C'est un formulaire concernant le transfert de propriété ; j'ai juste besoin d'un nom, d'une adresse, et d'une signature avant d'apporter l'ordinateur, explique-t-elle. »

Loki acquiesce et prend le stylo, remplissant les informations avant de signer et de parapher en bas. La réceptionniste lui tend la fine boîte, qu'il place dans son sac, et il reprend le papier pour le plier avant de le coller sur le sac contenant l'ordinateur.

« -C'est terminé, merci beaucoup. »

Loki acquiesce et marmonne ses remerciements, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher aussi vite que possible en direction de la sortie. Alors qu'il sort aussi rapidement, il ne remarque pas la réceptionniste se diriger vers l'ascenseur et scanner l'empreinte de sa main pour autoriser son accès aux niveaux supérieurs.

* * *

><p>Tony fixe le nom sur le papier. Lewis Lokken. Le prénom était un peu singulier, même pour les standards de New York. Il avait également une adresse à présent, mais il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il peut faire avec. Tony tape ses doigts contre l'encre bouclée de la signature et considère la façon dont il va présenter les questions qu'il a besoin de poser.<p>

Il y avait certaines zones du monde qui s'étaient révélées avoir des concentrations de mutants plus élevées au sein de la population locale. Lewis pouvait venir d'une de ces zones, cela pouvait également n'être qu'une mutation aléatoire. Dans tous les cas, il doit approcher la chose prudemment. Après quelques remous, les Etats-Unis se dirigeaient vers un investissement plus inclusif du temps et de l'argent dans l'éducation et l'information à propos de la mutation. Mais tout le monde ne venait pas des Etats-Unis, et ce nom suggérait quelque chose de similaire.

Tony jette un œil au paragraphe qu'il a tapé, cela irait. Pas parfait, mais avec un peu de chance, ne causant aucune offense non plus.

_Hey, j'ai besoin de savoir deux-trois trucs sur toi maintenant. Histoire et famille principalement. Où tu as grandi ? Est-ce que t'as déjà rencontré des problèmes de ce genre auparavant ? N'importe quoi qu'il s'est passé, mineur ou majeur. – T_

Tony se penche en avant, retourne l'ordinateur et ouvre la boîte, évacuant l'odeur du plastique et du métal précédemment chaud et légèrement brûlés. Tony fronce le nez et dit :

« -Jarv, allume les ventilateurs s'il te plaît ! »

Alors que ceux-ci se mettent en marche, il voit du mouvement du coin de l'œil et agite rapidement un doigt, disant au coin de la pièce :

« -NON ! N'ose même pas DUM-E ! C'est pas à moi, ça appartient à Lewis et c'est pas fait pour être détruit. »

DUM-E se dirige vers Tony, donnant un petit, triste bip en guise d'excuse. Tony lui tapote la tête et console le robot :

« -Ouais, je sais que c'est ton devoir, mais c'est vraiment important. Et rien n'était en feu dans les faits, t'es toujours un peu trop enthousiaste. »

Tony entend soudainement un bip provenant de ses e-mails et clique pour ouvrir le message.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est véritablement pertinent, mais je viens de Norvège. J'ai déménagé ici il y a environ six mois. Pour ce qui est des choses comme ça, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est que je n'ai jamais pu porter de montre pour plus longtemps que quelques semaines. Soit elles court-circuitaient lorsqu'elles étaient digitales, soit le mécanisme s'arrêtait si elles étaient analogues. Avant que vous ne serait-ce que considériez m'interroger sur ma famille, je ne connais pas mes vrais parents, j'ai été adopté étant bébé et je n'ai pas de contact avec eux. – L_

_Oh, ça a été plus rapide que je ne l'attendais. T'as déchiffré comment marche cette tablette alors ? – T_

_Non, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, je suis sur cette chose que vous appelez un téléphone portable. Peut-être en as-tu entendu parler ? Je suis en pause déjeuner en ce moment. Les gens me fixent parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de beaucoup utiliser mon portable devant les autres. – L_

Tony rit ouvertement et secoue la tête. Quel enculé sarcastique, bien que Tony pense qu'il peut mériter cette réprimande.

_Je crois que je te dois des excuses ; je suis probablement responsable de tes migraines. Il y a également des dégâts dans les parties internes de l'ordinateur qui ne m'ont pas été rapportés initialement ; je peux seulement présumer que c'est à cause de mon patch. – T_

_Tes excuses, bien que non nécessaires, sont appréciées et acceptées. A moins que tu ne sois en réalité en train d'essayer de m'atteindre à travers ma technologie. – L_

_J'essaierai de mon mieux de ne pas le faire, c'est ma technologie aussi. As-tu jamais eu le moindre problème avec ton portable en raison de la proximité ? – T_

_Je ne pourrais dire, je ne le garde pas dans ma poche et je le place sur la table lorsque je rentre, aussi n'ai-je aucune idée de la possibilité qu'il puisse être sujet aux mêmes problèmes. (Je ne suis également pas prêt à expérimenter.) – L_

* * *

><p><em>Quoi, tu t'es jamais endormi en parlant à quelqu'un ? – T<em>

Loki fixe le téléphone, légèrement exaspéré. Ses collègues le harcèlent en ce qui concerne sa préoccupation d'envoyer des messages aujourd'hui, il n'est habituellement pas comme ça. Il a tendance à éviter de parler aussi souvent que possible, aussi ils veulent savoir qui a retenu son attention.

« -C'est juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré en ligne, il est un peu persistant. »

La semi-vérité s'échappe facilement, mais au lieu de calmer les gens à sa table, cela a l'effet opposé. Il fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, les deux femmes en train de débattre sur le type de personne à qui il pourrait être en train d'envoyer des messages. Revenant à son téléphone, il commence à taper une réponse.

_Je ne peux pas dire que c'est le cas, non. Personne n'est aussi important. De plus, mes relations familiales laissent beaucoup à désirer. – L_

_Oh, ok. Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé, c'était une idée. Je me demandais juste comment tu gérais d'autres choses, si je demande pas je sais pas. – T_

« -Alors, Lew, c'est quoi son nom ? demande une des femmes, Sue. »

Loki s'agite un moment, cherchant une réponse, et finit par choisir l'honnêteté.

« -Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme. »

_Donc, montre de poignet qui merde et pas d'antécédent familial connu de pouvoirs psychiques ou de magie alors ?- T_

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. – L_

_Pourquoi pas ? – T_

_Tu n'as pas demandé. – L_

_Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera, pouvoirs psychiques ou magiques ? – T_

Loki fixe son téléphone, un tentacule froid de peur descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Personne n'avait pu deviner aussi tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait été tellement prudent à chaque fois qu'il lançait un rare sort, il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu être identifié.

« -Lewis ! »

Loki releva le regard vers Sue.

« -Tu as l'air surpris. C'est pas un homme ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hum, non. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr.

-Eh bien, découvre-le ! »

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus. Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai eu aucun contact, mais il a pu y avoir quelque chose allant dans ce sens. – L_

_Ok, donc antécédents familiaux soulevant des questions et destruction antérieure d'objets tenus près de toi. Ça me donne quelque chose pour continuer. – T_

Loki fronça les sourcils en considérant son téléphone, s'il allait donner des informations il aimerait en recevoir en retour.

_Puisque je suis si enclin à fournir des informations, est-ce que cela te dérangerait de me donner ton vrai nom ? Tu connais déjà le mien. – L_

_C'est Tony. – T_

_Enchanté de te rencontrer Tony. – L_

* * *

><p>Tony sourit alors qu'il relit les messages qu'ils se sont envoyés durant les derniers jours. Ils avaient échangé des souvenirs d'enfance alors qu'il travaillait et avaient discuté de leurs affaires actuelles pendant qu'il était coincé en réunions. Lewis était devenu une vraie personne dans son esprit, prenant chair alors qu'ils parlaient. Tony avait finalement obtenu le numéro de portable de Lewis, le programmant dans ses systèmes de façon à ce qu'il puisse y accéder depuis n'importe lequel de ses dispositifs. Ils discutaient littérature en raison du livre que Lewis était en train d'écrire, une comparaison culturelle entre les messages dans les textes américains comparés à ceux trouvés dans les travaux scandinaves traditionnels.<p>

Tony avait déclaré que c'était injuste, qu'il devrait juste utiliser un champ plus large et l'étendre au monde anglophone. Les Etats-Unis n'avaient pas la même étendue de travaux que les autres pays en raison de leur âge, aussi Tony avait protesté que cela les désavantageait. Ils s'étaient envoyés et renvoyés des arguments durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tony n'ait fini par recommander à Lewis des textes qu'il avait lus à l'école ou des pièces de théâtre qu'il avait vues lors des années précédentes. Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était fier de plusieurs des choses qu'il avait suggérées.

_Je viens de commencer à lire The Crucible, et j'ai honte d'admettre que j'ignorais son existence jusqu'à maintenant. – L_

_Je pense que je l'ai vue quand j'étais ado, ils l'ont jouée au MIT. – T_

Tony panique à l'instant même où il envoie le message. C'est trop d'information. Le MIT à l'adolescence ? Improbable et peu plausible. N'importe quel moteur de recherche internet pouvait le trouver avec cette information. Vite, une distraction pour éviter la moindre question. Le cœur dans la gorge, Tony envoie une question qu'il avait eu l'intention de poser, mais pas précisément sous cette forme.

_Je pense qu'ils la jouent bientôt, aimerais-tu venir avec moi ? – T_

Eh bien c'était inattendu, pense Loki, et puis il réalise qu'il se trompe. Ils avaient plaisanté toute la semaine pendant que Tony travaillait, la répartie vive et accueillante à la suggestion de Loki d'échanger des informations. Il en avait reçu autant qu'il en avait données à l'homme, et ils avaient tous les deux flirté sans honte le soir où Tony était sorti prendre un verre pour les affaires. Demander une rencontre était une étape suivante logique, et c'était tentant, c'était dans le futur et facile pour Loki de refuser poliment s'il n'était pas intéressé.

Le problème est…Loki est des plus sûr qu'il est intéressé, et ceci en soi présentait une toute nouvelle gamme de problèmes.

_Je suis désolé de dire que je suis à New York depuis tout ce temps et qu'il me reste encore à voir une pièce ou autre à Broadway, alors oui. J'adorerais. – L_

* * *

><p>« -Il y a une représentation dans les théâtres du centre-ville dans deux mois, Monsieur, répondit Jarvis. »<p>

Tony expire lentement. C'était bien trop près à son goût, et cela avait tourné mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu d'une façon générale. Il sourit largement, passe sa main sur son visage et demande :

« -Peux-tu nous obtenir de bonnes places Jarv ? Je pense que je peux avoir besoin d'impressionner pour celui-là, ce qui veut dire que je devrais probablement relire The Crucible bientôt. »

_Je nous prends des tickets. – T_

_Merci et bonne nuit. – L_

* * *

><p>Tony essuie ses mains avec un chiffon pour les nettoyer. Il vient juste de fermer le dos de l'ordinateur de Lewis après dix jours de modification. S'il est honnête, cela ressemble à peine à l'ordinateur qu'on lui a envoyé initialement. La seule chose qu'il a gardée est le disque dur, et même là il avait été tenté de l'améliorer en quelque chose de plus large.<p>

Il avait manufacturé de nouveaux composants, plus durs et plus résistants à la chaleur et aux surcharges d'énergie, et réécrit les drivers ainsi que les programmes de base. Pour faire bonne mesure il avait installé un logiciel de diction sur l'ordinateur et allait le renvoyer avec une paire d'écouteurs et un microphone pour aller avec. La logique étant que s'il augmentait la distance entre Lewis et l'ordinateur, celui-ci ressortirait de là indemne.

Il attrape son téléphone et commence à taper un message, parlant à l'ordinateur en même temps.

« -Essaie de casser celui-là, espèce de magicien loupiote psychique. »

_On a tout fini. Essaie de pas être trop surpris quand tu le récupéreras, il y a eu quelques gros changements. – T_

_De gros changements ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon bébé ? – L_

_Arrête ça, je sais avec certitude que tu t'amuses bien plus avec cette tablette que t'aimes cet ordi. – T_

_C'est l'indéniable vérité. Alors, qu'as-tu fait ? Quand puis-je le voir ? – L_

_Ai tout remanié. Ajouté quelques trucs qui pourraient t'être utiles. Dans tous les cas, tu peux venir le chercher à la tour demain matin. Tu devras me faire savoir comment ça se passe ; je veux savoir si c'est ok. – T_

_J'ai l'impression que cette chose est bien plus ton bébé qu'elle sera jamais le mien. Veux-tu que je te rende la tablette aussi alors ? – L_

Tony tapote l'ordinateur alors qu'il le glisse dans l'étui puis dans un sac, ajoutant les écouteurs et le microphone au sommet.

_Nah, garde-la. Je suis juste un mécanicien bébé, juste un simple petit gars. – T_

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir jamais croire cela à ton propos. – L_

* * *

><p>Tony est en train de passer en revue un rapport de Pepper concernant son voyage récent au Japon, les mots qu'il a déjà tapés ne restent pas bien en place dans sa mémoire, et il avait dû relire cette section déjà. Il n'arrive pas à se convaincre qu'il n'est pas en train d'attendre. Jarvis a suggéré qu'il laisse le rapport pour plus tard s'il a d'autres préoccupations pressantes, arrachant une exclamation moqueuse à Tony. <em>Préoccupations pressantes.<em>

Il est en train d'attendre que quelqu'un entre dans sa vie, de toute évidence. Plus précisément il veut être en mesure de mettre un visage à un amant imaginaire, pour le rendre tangible. Tony sait que Lewis va venir chercher l'ordinateur après le travail ; il ne voulait pas prendre de risque en le portant toute la journée. Tony sait qu'il n'est que 16h et que Lewis ne termine pas avant 17h, il sera au moins 17h30 avant qu'il ne soit à la tour.

Cela ne veut pas dire que Tony n'attend pas, qu'il n'a pas déjà la vidéo de surveillance du bureau de réception sur un moniteur secondaire. Il vérifie à chaque fois que quiconque s'approche du bureau, même si c'est juste le vigile essayant de draguer encore une fois la réceptionniste.

Il abandonne la cause perdue qu'est le rapport sur le Japon, enregistrant et fermant le document avant de dire à Jarvis de lui rappeler de le terminer plus tard. Mettant un réveil pour 17h20, il fait du café et attrape sa copie de The Crucible. C'est plus facile de se concentrer sur ça que sur le rapport ; ses lèvres s'agitent à peine en lisant, comme s'il veut commencer à lire à voix haute, comme s'il est en train de lire pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque l'alarme retentit, Tony est profondément plongé dedans, ce qui le fait sursauter hors de sa rêverie. Il marque promptement sa page, pose le livre et fait rouler sa chaise jusqu'à ses moniteurs. Ses doigts volent au-dessus du clavier et différents angles de caméra apparaissent sur chacun des écrans. Il soulève ses genoux et enroule ses bras autour d'eux alors qu'il attend.

Il y a quelques possibilités sur son écran durant les minutes suivantes, mais Tony écarte chacune d'elles alors qu'elles interagissent avec les réceptionnistes. Finalement un homme de haute taille apparaît, chapeau sur la tête et armé contre le froid, enlevant des mitaines de ses mains. Il frotte la laine contre ses joues alors qu'il s'approche du bureau, essayant de réchauffer son visage, et s'arrête derrière une autre personne dans la queue. L'intérêt de Tony est piqué alors qu'il essaie de se focaliser sur le visage de l'homme, mais il n'a aucun contrôle sur les caméras. L'homme baisse la tête alors que ses lunettes commencent à arborer de la buée, les enlevant et les essuyant avec un tissu pris dans sa poche.

Alors qu'il se redresse et remet les lunettes, Tony a une fraction de seconde de triomphe. Il note la caméra et l'heure juste au moment où l'homme baisse le menton dans le col de sa veste, masquant de nouveau son visage.

Tony le regarde récupérer le bon sac via la réceptionniste et pousse un cri de triomphe, attrapant son téléphone.

_T'as récupéré l'ordinateur ? – T_

Il regarde alors que la silhouette, Lewis, se déporte sur le côté afin que la réceptionniste puisse servir quelqu'un d'autre. Lewis sort l'ordinateur du sac et le place dans son sac à dos, examinant les autres boîtes rapidement. Il renfile son sac, remet les écouteurs et le microphone dans le sac où ils étaient puis sort son téléphone. S'il avait besoin d'être convaincu davantage, le téléphone de Tony vibre un instant plus tard.

_A l'instant. Pourquoi m'as-tu donné d'autres présents ? – L_

_Parce que de toute évidence tu les vaux, chéri ! – T_

La silhouette sur l'écran sourit doucement, Tony note une autre heure.

_Je t'enverrai un mail plus tard, je te les ai donnés pour une raison. Rentre bien. – T_

_Je te fais confiance pour ça, rentre bien également. – L_

Tony isole deux images de la vidéo, les enregistrant discrètement dans son téléphone.

* * *

><p>Loki avait été surpris par l'effet que l'échange de messages avait eu sur lui. Il avait confirmé à Sue et à ses collègues de travail que Tony était un homme et ils l'avaient taquiné de manière exponentielle sur le fait qu'il se comportait comme un crétin amoureux lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas.<p>

Il avait hâte de recevoir des messages, les saluts tôt le matin et les interrogations tard le soir. Il interrogeait Tony sur les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas à propos de New York et Tony lui répondait au mieux de sa capacité. Ils discutaient science et mécanique aux côtés de l'art et de la littérature de Loki, et le personnage de Lewis de Loki grandissait chaque jour qui passait. Loki avait commencé à se sentir plus confortable dans sa peau ; confortable avec l'idée de toucher les autres, et il s'inquiétait moins d'être découvert. Tony le faisait se sentir comme une vraie personne, pas comme quelqu'un jouant une mascarade derrière un masque.

Loki termina d'enregistrer la première section de ses notes écrites et s'arrêta en considérant les options se présentant à lui. La majorité du livre était prête ; il avait juste besoin de le dicter puis de le corriger. Le logiciel de diction ne semblait pas gérer très bien l'asgardien, mais cela s'améliorait. Il devait tirer son chapeau à Tony cependant, il était très réactif. Il avait juste eu besoin de corriger quelques erreurs avant que le logiciel ne commence à interpréter correctement le ton de sa voix.

Il l'avait dit à Tony et pouvait presque l'entendre s'envoyer des fleurs dans le texte du message qui avait suivi.

Loki fixe le téléphone, se demandant comment faire la prochaine transition. Il ne voulait pas perdre Tony, alors devait-il le rencontrer ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester comme ça ? Il avait déjà accepté l'excursion au théâtre dans juste moins de six semaines, cela serait probablement mieux s'ils se rencontraient avant. Il tape la question, la relit, puis l'envoie avant de faire une crise de nerfs.

_Je connais ce restaurant sympa près de mon lieu de travail ; voudrais-tu venir manger avec moi un soir ? – L_

Il s'allonge sur son lit, le téléphone reposant sur sa poitrine, une main derrière la tête, et laisse son imagination prendre le contrôle. Il arriverait en avance, trouverait une table agréable et attendrait. Il regarderait probablement les gens passer à travers la fenêtre et essaierait de deviner qui pourrait être Tony. Il s'imagine être surpris, de façon agréable, lorsqu'il découvre de quoi il a l'air. Ils passent des heures au restaurant, riant, discutant, mangeant du dessert et buvant du café. Ils partent avant l'heure de la fermeture, saluant le personnel de la main, et Loki offrirait son bras à Tony alors qu'ils commencent à rentrer. Loki le suit infailliblement à travers le seuil de son appartement, et Tony l'attire dans un baiser au moment où il referme la porte d'un coup de pied.

La main de Loki glisse vers le bas, allant épouser ses parties à travers son jean. Ses yeux se ferment et il soupire sous la pression en imaginant le baiser. Peut-être qu'il resterait pour la nuit aussi. Sa main ouvre le bouton et ouvre sa fermeture éclair avant de se glisser dans son sous-vêtement pour se saisir de lui-même. Il commence à se caresser en imaginant le glissement de la peau douce contre la sienne et quelqu'un racler ses dents le long de sa gorge.

Il gémit juste au moment où son téléphone vibre sur sa poitrine. Presque comme électrifié, sa main est hors de son sous-vêtement et il rougit de façon coupable face à personne.

_Fantastique, est-ce que vendredi ça va ? Je peux les autres jours, mais je peux pas garantir que je serai totalement libre avant vendredi soir. – T_

Loki sourit à la formulation. Tony sera complètement libre, tout à lui. Cela pourrait ne pas être ce qu'il veut dire, mais Loki aimerait espérer.

_Vendredi est parfait, je te verrai alors. – L_

* * *

><p>Alors que la semaine passe, pour Tony cela se fait d'une façon incohérente, les réunions allant lentement et les soirées ne semblant pas assez longues. Il envoie autant de messages que possible, mais avec Lewis travaillant la journée, ses messages peuvent être rares. Tony s'impatiente chaque soir, ayant hâte du moment où il a Lewis entièrement pour lui. Quoique électroniquement.<p>

Il ne compte pas les jours, c'est faux.

Le jeudi la distraction du jour se manifeste sous la forme d'une réunion de mise à jour Avengers/SHIELD. Tony la surnomme mentalement _tentatives du SHIELD pour convaincre Tony de leur donner plus de fonds_, il n'arrive pas à penser à une autre raison pour laquelle il doit passer en revue les nombreux rapports, dossiers et chiffres chaque mois. Banner n'est même pas là cette fois pour le distraire ; il envoie ses excuses depuis l'Indonésie.

A la fin de l'agenda de problèmes de Natasha vient la section « autres affaires » de la réunion. Tony regarde l'horloge et ne fait de toute évidence pas attention, Lewis sortira du boulot durant la prochaine demi-heure et Tony attend un texto. Quelqu'un dit son nom et il relève la tête de son téléphone.

« -Tony, c'est important, je peux avoir besoin de ton aide, dit Steve, profitant de ses minutes. »

Tony pose son téléphone sur le côté et demande :

« -De quoi t'as besoin Cap ? »

Steve se renfonce dans sa chaise et fait rouler son stylo entre ses mains, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« -Ça va sonner fantaisiste, mais je pense avoir vu Loki cette semaine. Il était à Brooklyn. »

Tony remarque que les siens sont les seuls sourcils qui s'élèvent dans la petite pièce. Il jette un œil à Natasha et Clint et dit :

« -C'est sérieux, et j'en douterais si ça n'était pas pour le manque de réaction de nos amis agents secrets présents. »

Clint gigote et sourit rapidement à Natasha, une petite chose brisée, rapide et partie en un instant. Natasha se contente d'incliner légèrement la tête en avant. Clint sourit juste plus largement et dit :

« -On sait qu'il est sur Terre, le SHIELD a été informé par Asgard qu'il a été exilé. »

Tony lâche un sifflement bas. C'était de la grosse info, très grosse. Du style à faire changer le monde si ça se savait, pas étonnant que c'était pas public.

Steve émit un son bas, presque un grognement, avant de dire sèchement :

« -Vous pensez que c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Natasha hausse les épaules, n'ayant jamais été aussi expressive que maintenant sur le sujet, avant de répondre :

« -Nous sommes soupçonneux, pour le présenter simplement. Laissez-nous nous en charger. »

La réunion se termine, tout le monde arborant une mine sinistre, menant à un Tony sombre rentrant à sa villa et son atelier. Son téléphone vibre lorsqu'il est dans l'ascenseur, et les pensées sur Loki sont mises de côté dans son cerveau. Son cœur fait un bond au message.

_Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? – L_

Il sait que Lewis vient juste de sortir du travail, il sait que Lewis est quelque part en public, il sait qu'il ne signifiait pas la question de la façon dont Tony l'a lue.

_Ça pourrait être rien en ce moment, tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé ? – T_

_Je suis sûr que cela serait un spectacle valant le coup d'œil, je pourrais probablement me désigner moi-même pour la tâche. – L_

_(Désolé, je viens d'aspirer un peu de ma pomme au coin d'une rue.) – L_

_Je devine que tu parles de demain ? (J'essaierai de ne pas te tuer avant de t'avoir rencontré, c'est mauvais niveau formalité, même pour moi.) – T_

_En effet. J'aurai une chemise bleue, une veste en cuir noire et des lunettes. J'essaierai d'obtenir une table à côté de la fenêtre. – L_

_Quoi, pas de pantalon ? – T_

_Discutable, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais beaucoup l'utilité demain soir. Son absence serait utile pour la vitesse, mais cela pourrait distraire une partie des étudiants dans la bibliothèque durant la journée. (Noir, norme officielle.) – L_

_Je pense que ça serait particulièrement bien sur toi, mais j'ai hâte de la suite de tout ça sur le sol de ma chambre. – T_

_Comment, pas de surfaces appropriées disponibles avant ? Je préférerais largement en être libéré plus tôt que plus tard, je pensais davantage à la table de la cuisine. – L_

_Quoi que tu veuilles, quoi qu'on finisse par faire, j'ai le sentiment que tu vas tenter de me ruiner. – T_

_Plutôt que tenter, je vais réussir. – L_

* * *

><p>Loki, comme il l'avait prévu, arrive avant Tony. Il salue de la main la serveuse alors qu'il enlève son chapeau et elle lui désigne l'isoloir à côté de la fenêtre pour lequel elle s'est arrangée afin qu'il reste libre pour lui. Loki et ses collègues se retrouvent là régulièrement, pour manger le soir quand ils veulent poursuivre une conversation et prendre des petits déjeuners tardifs quand le quart du matin se termine le samedi. Ce sont des habitués et c'est leur antre.<p>

Mary se faufile jusqu'à lui avec du café, le pose sans un mot, puis ramasse le panneau de réservation avant de dire :

« -Plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais Lew, enthousiaste ? »

Loki sourit et se tortille un peu, il y a une bulle d'excitation et de trépidation dans son estomac alors qu'il répond :

« -Je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt d'attendre, je serais juste pire au travail sinon. »

Mary roule des yeux.

« -Oh, le jeune amour. Être à cet âge de nouveau… »

Elle serre son épaule en un geste de bonne fortune et s'éloigne.

Loki sirote son café et regarde le trafic. La rue est un chaos gris et mouillé ; c'est difficile de voir à cause de la pluie abondante. Les voitures s'amassent alors que les gens essaient de rentrer, d'autres personnes se pressant à travers les rues vers le métro ou les arrêts de bus. Il sort son livre de son sac et ouvre sa veste alors qu'il commence à se réchauffer et à sécher. Il avale son café en essayant de se concentrer sur le texte, marquant son endroit alors qu'il est convaincu qu'il aura besoin d'y revenir et de le relire encore une fois.

Il ferme son livre, se frotte les yeux et relève les yeux alors que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Sa première pensée est que ce client pourrait être celui qu'il attend, les épaules larges et trapu, plus petit que lui. Son estomac commence à se réchauffer alors qu'il imagine de nouveau se pencher pour l'embrasser.

La chaleur devient rapidement glacée alors que le nouvel arrivant enlève son chapeau. C'est définitivement un Tony, mais ça ne peut pas être son Tony. Son Tony ne l'a pas rencontré avant et son Tony réagit joyeusement à ses avances, celui-là, non.

Est-ce que les Avengers auraient déjà pu le trouver ? Allaient-ils tenter de le capturer comme il le soupçonnait ? Est-ce que Stark a été envoyé en tant qu'éclaireur ? Il plisse les yeux, comme s'il pouvait l'imaginer, ils envoient celui à la peau souple et aux mots acérés pour le coincer alors qu'ils évacuent les clients.

Mais Stark se tourne dans sa direction et l'expression sur son visage dissipe les pensées de capture et d'emprisonnement de nouveau. C'est une expression de pure excitation, de bonheur et d'anticipation. Oh, Loki pense, c'est son Tony. Ils sont une seule et même personne.

La panique revient, redoublant d'intensité, tordant son estomac. Il sort un petit billet et le place sous son café à moitié terminé. Il doit sortir d'ici, sortir avant que tout ce pour quoi il a travaillé ne soit détruit. Perdre Tony est le prix qu'il doit payer pour la continuation de son existence.

Il presse ses doigts contre la fenêtre. A-t-il assez d'énergie pour passer à travers le mur et arriver dans la rue au-delà ? Loki regarde dehors, il ne sert à rien de considérer l'idée, il y a trop de gens dans le restaurant et dans la rue. Avec sa chance actuelle il émergerait probablement à demi dans un officier de police new-yorkais.

Ce sera un subterfuge alors. Il remonte son col, une torsion invisible de sa magie colorant sa chemise en noir et sa veste en brun. Il enfile de nouveau sa casquette plate, aussi profondément que possible, et remonte ses lunettes –un simple accessoire- sur son nez.

Il relève les yeux et réalise sa chance, Tony s'est arrêté à un autre des isoloirs et dit bonjour à un jeune garçon qui s'y trouve. Il prend une profonde inspiration, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

><p>Tony se penche vers le garçon, une main sur la table, écoutant avidement l'histoire du petit ayant vu Steve quelques semaines auparavant. Il demande si Tony prendrait une photo avec lui et Tony accepte sur-le-champ, déjà étourdi de bonheur avant même qu'il n'ait mis le pied dans le restaurant. Le garçon glisse le long du banc et Tony s'assoit à côté de lui, plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules, le père du garçon leur instruisant à tous de sourire et prenant la photo. Tony dit au revoir quand le père mentionne que Tony Stark peut avoir quelque part où être et Tony leur serre la main à tous les deux avant de se lever.<p>

Alors qu'il glisse hors de l'isoloir et se redresse, quelqu'un le dépasse vivement, manquant d'entrer en collision avec lui, une main effleurant le haut de son bras et un « désolé » marmonné vient de l'autre personne. Il tourne la tête, lui fait un signe et sourit, mais elle a déjà passé la porte.

Il commence à marcher le long des isoloirs dans le restaurant, jetant des regards aux occupants déjà assis et ne voit personne. Il refait un tour, faisant un signe de main au garçon de nouveau alors qu'il passe. Il s'arrête au seul isoloir libre, où le personnel n'a pas encore nettoyé le café de la personne précédente, et s'assoit. Lewis est probablement en retard, il lui enverra un message. Alors qu'il sort son téléphone, celui-ci bipe doucement.

_Je suis désolé Tony. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre lorsque je t'ai vu entrer. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je peux faire d'autre ou dire qui atténuera ce que je viens de faire je n'ai jamais voulu te faire mal. Pardonne-moi. – L_

Tony se souvient de la personne en train de partir alors qu'il se levait de la table du garçon, la main sur son bras et l'excuse discrète. Il pose son téléphone sur la table, fixant le message, et appuie sa tête sur sa main. Conscient de la réalité de la situation, de la publicité qu'il apporte à chaque aspect de sa vie, il ne sait vraiment pas à quoi il s'était attendu d'autre. Il s'empare du téléphone de nouveau et fait défiler les messages jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne de nouveau le dernier en bas de la liste. Il a été idiot de penser que cela tournerait bien.

Une charmante serveuse plus âgée se présente à la table, souriant doucement. Il l'entend à peine alors qu'elle lui propose de prendre quelque chose. Il demande un café à emporter alors qu'il fixe le mug et l'argent déjà sur la table. Cela avait dû être ceux de Lewis avant qu'il ne parte.

« -Pas de nourriture, dit-il. Mon ami ne peut pas venir. »

La serveuse fait une pause, une expression bizarre sur le visage, puis acquiesce en prenant le mug alors qu'elle part.

* * *

><p>Loki se tient dehors, sous le store de la boutique d'à côté, le long du restaurant. Il a une minute de protection de la pluie, mais il peut toujours voir Tony, aussi cela vaut les gouttes d'eau tombant sur sa nuque. Tony est toujours en train de fixer tristement son téléphone, il a parlé à Mary et il se demande ce qu'elle lui a dit. Il sort son téléphone et commence à taper de nouveau, les doigts froids contre l'écran.<p>

_Cela aurait été délicieux de te rencontrer après tout ce temps, j'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai aimé parler avec toi durant les semaines passées ; cela a beaucoup compté pour moi en tant qu'étranger dans une nouvelle cité. Tu m'as fait me sentir tellement accueilli, mais je suppose que tout le monde a besoin de cacher des choses. Prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît, prends soin de toi. Au revoir. – L_

Loki regarde Tony lire le message et son visage se tord de douleur. Ses sourcils s'affaissent, sa bouche s'amincit, et il fait glisser la main sur laquelle il s'appuie pour la placer sur sa bouche. Loki sent le remords le poignarder, d'après ce qu'il peut voir de la réaction de Tony, leurs interactions étaient parfaitement authentiques. Il n'y avait qu'une petite chance, mais ils auraient pu être heureux.

Loki regarde Tony mettre son chapeau, donner de l'argent à Mary pour le café qu'elle lui apporte, et se préparer pour partir. Alors qu'il se lève de la table, Loki se rend compte que Tony va se diriger droit là où il se tient. Il jette un œil à la ligne figée des lèvres de Tony alors qu'il remonte son col contre la pluie puis tourne les talons pour rentrer, se sentant beaucoup plus froid que le temps inclément pouvant être accusé de la chose.

* * *

><p>Tony suspend sa veste au dos de la chaise de son atelier. C'est plus facile, beaucoup plus facile, se dit-il.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on a Jarv ? demande-t-il.

-Je dois admettre Monsieur, pas beaucoup. Vous avez terminé la majorité de vos projets en cours durant les derniers jours. »

L'écran s'allume devant lui, montrant les messages de Lewis pile au sommet.

Tony grimace.

« -Ouais, on va devoir changer ça. »

* * *

><p>Loki se réveille plus tôt le samedi matin ; il s'étire puis se tourne sur le côté. C'est calme, tellement calme, pense-t-il. Il passe un doigt le long de son sternum, sentant le poids installé derrière. Le silence dans son esprit s'étend alors que la cité se réveille, il sent le rugissement dans ses os alors que la ville prend vie. Il étale sa main à plat sur sa poitrine ; il ne s'est pas senti aussi seul depuis des années.<p>

Il s'assoit et pose les pieds sur le sol froid. Il a besoin de prendre le petit déjeuner, il doit faire la lessive et il doit aller faire les courses. Il a des choses à faire, il doit avancer. Alors qu'il se lève, le poids commence à lui faire mal, mais il se promet qu'il peut le supporter, il a enduré pire avant.

* * *

><p>Lundi ses collègues de travail comprennent que quelque chose s'est passé, mais réalisent qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Sue lui a fait un câlin avant de le laisser tranquille, lui disant qu'elle était là s'il en avait besoin. Loki s'est contenté d'acquiescer silencieusement.<p>

A midi il passe un doigt le long de la couverture de son livre une fois qu'il a fini de manger, il pense à des promesses de théâtre et à des plans excitants avortés. Il se renfonce dans sa chaise et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il a besoin de se débarrasser de ces pensées, et rapidement.

Il utilise un bout de papier plié en guise de marque-page ; il l'enlève du livre et sort un stylo de sa poche. _Cher Tony_, commence-t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony,<em>

_J'ai complété plus de la moitié de la liste de livres que tu m'as suggérés à présent. J'aurais eu hâte de discuter de plusieurs de tes travaux favoris dans celle-ci, seulement pour voir si j'aurais pu t'embarrasser. Je pense que j'aurais réussi._

_Je voulais te lire de la poésie, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. Je voulais savoir comment ta voix m'aurait répondu ; comment j'aurais espéré que tu ferais de même pour moi._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony,<em>

_L'ordinateur tourne bien ; j'ai presque fini de dicter les notes pour mon livre. Je te remercie de ce microphone aussi sensible. Cela veut dire que je ne dérange personne d'autre alors qu'il peut m'arriver de travailler tard dans la nuit, bien qu'il capte le couple à l'étage au-dessus de moi au lit bien trop souvent._

_J'ai acheté un lecteur MP3 et ai reconfiguré les écouteurs pour les utiliser avec, ils sont d'une qualité fantastique et j'aime en faire usage. J'essaie de ne pas trop lire dans mes tentatives de bloquer le reste du monde ces jours-ci._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony,<em>

_J'ai relu tes messages, j'essaie de rationaliser ce que tu as fait pour moi, j'essaie d'être en paix avec la pensée de toi._

_Le fait que tu passes aux infos à chaque seconde rend la chose difficile._

_J'avais l'habitude d'imaginer ce que cela serait de te toucher, de remonter mes mains sur tes flancs et sentir la douceur de ta peau. Je réalise à présent que je le sais déjà. Je me souviens quelle était la sensation de ta peau, la façon dont ton pouls s'est accéléré sous mes doigts._

_Cela n'aide pas._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony,<em>

_Je passe le monument des Avengers chaque jour, deux fois, en allant et en rentrant du travail. Je n'avais pas tendance à y réfléchir beaucoup. J'avais payé mes respects lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cité, mais alors je l'avais négligé depuis._

_Je m'y attarde ces derniers soirs, pensant aux sacrifices faits et aux mesures que vous avez tous été forcés de prendre dans une tentative de m'arrêter. Je ne pense pas me rendre compte à quel point j'étais chanceux avant de considérer cela._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony, <em>

_Aller dormir avec ton souvenir, aussi aigre-doux soit-il, est mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mes collègues ont essayé de me convaincre de ramener quelqu'un d'autre à la maison lorsque nous étions de sortie dans un bar ce soir. Je sais qu'ils essaient d'aider. Je sais que cela ne marchera pas._

* * *

><p><em>Cher Tony, <em>

_J'aime penser que tu étais sincère dans tes affections ; j'aime penser que tu serais gentil. Je crois que tu voulais honnêtement de moi ; je crois que tu aurais été prêt à être mon amant et m'aurais donné tout ce que tu as offert sans jugement._

_C'est improbable maintenant, mais j'avais espéré._

_Même si tu ne faisais que prétendre, je pense que je préférerais croire que ce n'était pas le cas._

* * *

><p>Loki a gardé chaque lettre qu'il a écrite à Tony, le nombre varie selon le jour. Parfois il peut rentrer avec ses poches remplies de lettres, écrites sur des bouts de papier et sur des post-its, d'autres jours il n'a qu'une seule page. Une seule page de papier à lettre, écrite par lui dans une formalité parfaite. Pour Loki, celles-ci sont les pires. Celles-ci sont les jours où il lutte pour écrire, où il essaie d'étouffer ses abois, et tente de se convaincre de tourner la page. Les lettres qui suivent sont généralement orageuses dans leur ton, s'attardant dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et couche les mots sur le papier.<p>

Une fois qu'il a écrit une lettre, il ne la relit plus. Il les rassemble lorsqu'il rentre et les cale sous la lourde lampe de son bureau. Il passe un doigt le long du bord du paquet occasionnellement, faisant remonter son pouce le long de la pile pour les feuilleter comme les pages d'un livre. Il surprend des bribes de mots et voit le nom de Tony bien trop souvent.

Aujourd'hui il y a trois lettres à y ajouter, et il n'est que onze heures du matin, un dimanche. Cela ne présage rien de bon pour la journée, Tony pesant lourdement dans son esprit. Les week-ends étaient toujours mauvais ; il avait peu pour se distraire. La culpabilité ne semble pas se dissiper davantage chaque jour qui passe, et Loki ne sait toujours pas si écrire les lettres lui fait le moindre bien. Il ne sait pas s'il veut que cela s'arrête. Le veut-il ? S'accroche-t-il juste plus fort parce qu'il sent qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Oh, il ne veut pas être seul.

La journée est claire et fraîche, la lumière vive du soleil traverse les minces volutes de nuages et apporte la promesse du printemps prochain. Loki peut presque goûter le nouveau départ sur sa langue. Il met son ordinateur dans son sac avec l'intention de trouver un endroit calme pour midi et éditer, puis branche les écouteurs de Tony à son lecteur MP3 avant d'enfiler sa veste et de passer la porte.

* * *

><p>Loki n'est pas surpris de se retrouver là encore une fois. Le monument des Avengers. C'est installé dans un petit coin vert qui a été transformé en un jardin communautaire lors des dernières années. Il y a une liste des morts et un compte-rendu des événements du jour et des jours menant à l'attaque. Loki avait initialement été surpris de la profondeur du détail, en particulier ceux concernant ses voyages trempés de sang à travers Midgard.<p>

Il sait que quelqu'un est derrière lui alors qu'il élève ses doigts pour tracer le mot « Stuttgart ». Il a ses soupçons.

« -Je leur ai tout dit, tu sais ? »

Loki ferme les yeux et fait retomber sa main le long de son flanc. Avoir raison n'est pas toujours agréable.

« -Bonjour, Agent Barton. »

Il se retourne pour regarder Clint, se tenant en une position ouverte et habillé de manière décontractée derrière lui. Bien rétabli et stable. Loki l'envie, mais réprime le sentiment.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-il doucement.

-Prêt à venir à l'intérieur pour quelques questions ? demande Clint, désignant le van garé derrière lui. »

Loki fixe Clint, tentant de disséquer sa motivation. Loki a le droit d'être là, il y a eu un accord entre le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial, Fury et Odin concernant son bannissement. Ils seraient des plus en mesure de l'emprisonner, affaibli comme il est, mais Loki sait qu'il a le toucher d'Odin sur sa nuque. Cela transmet l'état de Loki, son utilisation de la magie et même son état émotionnel si examiné de suffisamment près. Loki a prié pour que cela ne soit pas trop examiné durant les dernières semaines. Il était capable d'envoyer un appel de détresse à travers le lien, aussi il savait qu'il était sauf. Il fait un pas en direction du van.

* * *

><p>Il le sait dans son estomac qu'ils sont entrés dans la Tour Stark ; il peut pratiquement sentir la proximité du portail, une déchirure affaiblie dans le tissu de l'atmosphère. Il ne sait pas comment Tony peut dormir la nuit, niché sous le bout de ciel qui a presque sonné son arrêt de mort.<p>

**Arrête de penser à Tony.**

Il est dans ce qui paraît être une grande salle d'attente, c'est au sous-sol et rempli d'une douzaine de chaises inconfortables alignées contre les murs et d'un bureau avec quatre chaises. Il y a un mur de miroirs ; Loki reconnaît une salle d'interrogation quand il en voit une. Il tire deux chaises de sous le bureau, s'assoit sur une et pose les pieds sur l'autre.

Il n'a rien d'autre sur lui que les vêtements sur son dos, ayant volontairement cédé son sac à dos dans le van. Ils doivent être en train de fouiller ses affaires en ce moment. Il aurait aimé avoir demandé à garder son livre, ou au moins son carnet de notes. Le silence n'a jamais aidé son cerveau à bien fonctionner. Heureusement il n'avait rien de lié à son travail ou quoi que ce soit ayant son adresse dans le sac, non pas que cela leur prendrait vraiment longtemps de trouver cette information.

Loki s'inquiète du temps depuis lequel le SHIELD le surveille, ont-ils vraiment besoin de son adresse, ou ont-ils déjà truffé ce bâtiment de mouchards ? Il se sent rougir de honte. Ont-ils été les témoins de son instabilité durant les dernières semaines chez lui ? Il se sentait en sécurité dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur son lit, suffisamment en sécurité pour se laisser aller à verser des larmes en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé. Pendant qu'ils le retiennent ici, ont-ils envoyé quelqu'un chez lui ? Cette personne a-t-elle trouvé ses lettres à Tony ?

Il réprime la légère nausée à cette pensée. Si c'est le cas, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire. Il aura juste à utiliser la petite quantité de magie qui lui est autorisée pour balayer la pièce des dispositifs de surveillance une fois sorti de là.

Il rassemble une petite étincelle de magie, à peine un peu plus que pour allumer une ampoule et l'utilise pour étendre ses sens. Il y a trois personnes dans la pièce d'à côté, Barton, Romanoff est le plus probable, et quelqu'un d'autre. Loki prie que cela ne soit pas Tony, il prie pour qu'il ne soit pas là.

Il s'étire sur ses chaises, fait quelques exercices avec son cou dans une tentative d'évacuer une partie de la tension accumulée et s'installe pour attendre.

* * *

><p>« -Hey, Tony, est-ce que ça va ? demande Steve d'une voix inquiète alors qu'il entre dans l'ascenseur. »<p>

Tony lui fait un signe de main, avalant un peu de café et les cheveux encore un peu humides de sa douche.

« -C'est rien, t'inquiète pas de ça, répond-il, espérant que Steve battra en retraite. »

Bien sûr que Steve ne battra pas en retraite, il est la seule personne à New York qui s'enquiert de sa santé à présent.

« -Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, dit Steve. »

Tony avale le café restant dans son mug avant de répondre d'un ton serré :

« -Ce serait parce que c'est le cas. J'ai pas vraiment dormi ces dernières semaines si j'suis honnête.

-Tony… »

Tony lève une main.

« -S'il te plaît, juste, arrête. Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai été traîné hors de mon labo ? »

La bouche de Steve se transforme en une ligne crispée alors qu'il dit :

« -On a attrapé Loki. »

* * *

><p>Tony fixe la pièce spacieuse à travers le verre de la vitre. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Loki était mince. De larges mains avec des doigts droits, et de longues jambes qui semblaient constituer la majorité de son corps. L'armure qu'il portait précédemment gonflait sa silhouette, faisait passer sa taille pour de la force. Sous les lampes vives de la pièce il avait l'air allongé, étiré en longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus l'être davantage. Il avait l'air fatigué, résigné, et plus qu'un peu triste.<p>

Tony eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Attrapé Loki, dit-il. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il a accepté de venir avec vous. »

Steve fronce les sourcils et dit :

« -Cela n'a pas d'importance ; on doit récolter des informations sur lui, s'il nous parle tout ceci sera beaucoup plus facile. »

Tony s'appuie contre le mur et observe Steve.

« -Il ne serait pas là s'il n'avait pas quelque moyen de sortir ou une quelconque sûreté contre son emprisonnement. »

* * *

><p>Loki se retourne dans son siège alors que la porte s'ouvre. Il sait qu'on l'a laissé seul pour une raison, pour le laisser mariner comme ils diraient. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Loki a fait usage du temps pour faire le brouillon d'une lettre à Tony dans sa tête. Il sourit presque en l'intitulant « Un compte-rendu de mon récent séjour à la Tour Stark ».<p>

Clint entre dans la pièce, le sac à dos ouvert en main. Il s'assoit à la table, en face de Loki et commence à déballer son sac. Clés, porte-monnaie, bouteille d'eau, stylos, bloc-notes, deux livres de poche, son lecteur MP3 avec les écouteurs, son téléphone et puis enfin son ordinateur et chargeur. Clint le fixe, expectatif ; Loki reconnaît un jeu d'attente et se prépare pour la première question.

Clint désigne les choses sur la table.

« -Où t'as eu ces choses ?

-Je les ai achetées, répond Loki.

-Avec quoi ?

-Avec de l'argent.

-Qui vient d'où ?

-De mon compte en banque.

-Je veux dire où t'as eu l'argent pour ces trucs.

-A mon travail.

-T'as un boulot ?

-Oui, je suis plutôt bon. Ils me payent avec de l'argent pour mes capacités, des choses dans la norme.

-Où est ton boulot ?

-A mon lieu de travail.

-Qui… ?

-N'est pas vos affaires. »

Clint désigne les écouteurs.

« -Et ces trucs là ?

-On me les a donnés.

-De la part de qui ?

-De la personne qui a réparé mon ordinateur.

-Et qui c'était ?

-Pas vos affaires. »

L'expression de Clint était plaisante, mais fixe. Il n'arrivait nulle part et Loki n'aidait pas.

« -Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si tu répondais aux questions.

-Je réponds aux questions vous n'aimez juste pas mes réponses.

-T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais te faire pendant c'temps. »

Loki roula des yeux à la menace, se durcissant avant de répondre.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à accomplir là. Vous savez que mon exil sur Midgard a été sanctionné par toutes les parties. Mes finances, mon travail et mes possessions ne sont ni pertinents, ni des informations requises pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas mon gardien, ni mon geôlier, et je n'ai pas à vous répondre. »

Il se penche au-dessus de la table pour regarder Clint dans les yeux et dit :

« -Je suis seulement ici par bonne foi. Je pourrais appeler et être parti de cet endroit en un instant, laissant seulement le courroux d'Asgard derrière contre lequel vous aurez à lutter. »

Clint a un rictus.

« -Les menaces te mèneront nulle part. »

Loki lui rend son sourire.

« -Les menaces ne sont pas miennes elles font partie de l'emballage du marché du Père de Toute Chose. »

Clint rassemble les choses de Loki, les fourre en désordre dans son sac, coince l'ordinateur sous son bras et sort sans un mot.

Charmant, pense Loki.

* * *

><p>Tony passe de nouveau les doigts le long de l'ordinateur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir cette pièce de matériel informatique, et encore moins à être en mesure de la toucher. Une inspection superficielle a révélé que c'était bien entretenu et en bonne condition. Son cerveau bourdonne et il essaie de maintenir son expression claire. Comment avait-il pu manquer ça, était-il vraiment aussi aveugle ou Loki était-il si bon ?<p>

« -Stark, comment il a mis la main sur un ordinateur customisé ? demande Clint, la frustration évidente dans son ton.

-Il a dû l'acheter quelque part, marmonne Tony.

-Stark, ce sont des composants usinés individuellement, le boîtier est fait main et les entrailles de cette chose sont capables de bloquer partiellement les scanners, dit Clint, avant de faire une pause et d'exploser. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

Tony secoue la tête, faisant la carte des informations qu'il a et sentant un élan d'excitation dans son estomac.

« -Comme il l'a dit, c'est pas tes affaires. »

Steve lève une main apaisante vers Clint alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer à Tony, disant calmement :

« -Tu n'as jamais dit que Loki avait un permis de séjour.

-C'est pas important, dit vivement Clint. »

Steve pousse un « hhmm » et secoue la tête en signe de désaccord.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison à propos de ça. »

Tony relève le regard de l'ordinateur.

« -Je suis d'accord avec Steve. Sa laisse est probablement très courte pour qu'il soit libéré de prison, j'imagine pas qu'ils le laisseraient s'en tirer pour quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

La bouche de Clint devient une ligne serrée et ses poings se referment sur le tissu du sac dans sa main. Steve tend la main pour obtenir le sac de Clint et l'ordinateur de Tony. Il les coince tous deux sous son bras et se dirige vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, Steve se tourne et dit :

« -Je vais lui parler, voir ce que je peux faire. Nous allons lui rendre ses affaires et le laisser partir ; nous n'avons aucune raison de le garder ici. »

* * *

><p>Loki s'attendait à ce que Clint Barton revienne dans la pièce, aussi il est surpris quand Steve Rogers entre à la place. Il devait être l'autre personne dans la pièce avec les Agents. Ses possessions sont sous le bras de Steve et il y a un petit sourire sur son visage.<p>

Steve s'assoit à l'opposé de lui et fait glisser les affaires de Loki sur la table. Loki fait reposer ses doigts sur l'ordinateur et tripote la fermeture éclair du sac.

« -Quelle est la signification de ceci ? Suis-je libre de partir ? »

Steve acquiesce puis dit :

« -Dans une minute. J'ai une requête, si vous le voulez bien. »

Loki commence à réarranger ses affaires éparpillées, les plaçant dans leurs poches respectives. Il acquiesce et dit :

« -Allez-y. »

Steve lance un regard autour, cherchant un point de départ, puis opte pour l'honnêteté.

« -J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire quand je dis que j'étais inquiet de vous voir dans ma rue il y a quelques semaines. »

Loki hausse les épaules.

« -Naturellement, c'est une bonne réaction à avoir envers un meurtrier de masse condamné allant manger dans un café local. »

Il gratifie Steve d'un petit sourire et continue dans un ton doux et moqueur :

« -Arrêtez les presses ! »

Steve sourit doucement et dit :

« -J'ai hésité à le dire à quiconque durant des jours, je ne savais pas si j'étais trop…paranoïaque. »

Il presse ses lèvres en une petite ligne, pesant le pour et le contre de quelque chose.

« -Seriez-vous enclin à me dire quels sont les termes de votre présence ici ? »

Loki tend la main vers la sangle de son sac, tripotant la boucle, resserrant et desserrant le tissu. Il immobilise ses mains lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il se tortille, puis se renfonce dans sa chaise et dit :

« -Exil total. Aucune chance de rédemption. Ma magie est en partie scellée, sa force réduite majoritairement et totalement bloquée pour le reste. Je ne peux faire aucun mal. »

Steve acquiesce et demande :

« -Que se passe-t-il si vous brisez les conditions ? »

La mâchoire de Loki se resserre.

« -Je meurs, dit-il rapidement.

-Pas de procès ? déclare Steve.

-Pas le moindre. J'ai déjà eu ma chance, c'est la dernière fois.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Steve gigote dans sa chaise inconfortable.

« -Je sais que c'est un peu une requête étrange, mais seriez-vous prêt à me voir occasionnellement ? demande Steve. Cela apaiserait un peu mon esprit, puisque vous vivez dans mon quartier. »

Loki referme le sac puis le place sur le sol à côté de lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux courts puis pose ses deux mains à plat sur la table avant de répondre.

« -J'ai certaines conditions. Une fois par mois, le premier samedi. Nous nous voyons au café auquel vous m'avez espionné précédemment, dit Loki, envoyant à Steve un petit sourire malicieux. Nous nous verrons à 10h, mais je ne peux en aucun cas garantir que je serai en mesure de rester longtemps. »

Steve acquiesce alors qu'il répond :

« -C'est généreux de votre part. Devons-nous nous voir dans trois semaines donc ?

-Oui, je vous verrai alors. »

Loki se lève et glisse son sac sur son dos avant de demander :

« -Voudriez-vous me montrer la sortie s'il vous plaît ? J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent. »

* * *

><p>Tony est tellement excité qu'il se sent nauséeux. Il s'était traîné à la base de la tour pour être le témoin d'une affaire de « sécurité nationale » comme Clint l'avait présenté. Aussi connu sous « on a Loki alors viens gober les mouches ». Tony s'était réveillé de sa stupeur dans le labo, avait pris une douche et s'était changé, et avait espéré choper quelques heures de sommeil agité après l'événement principal. Les cauchemars étaient revenus après une année de silence relatif, mais cette fois ils avaient été différents. Pas de grottes, pas d'abysse noir, juste couloir sur couloir ainsi qu'un sentiment infini de solitude et de dévalorisation.<p>

Lorsqu'il se réveillait avant, il avait eu Pepper pour le réconforter, pour chasser les horreurs, et cette fois, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé avec une sensation de solitude douloureuse dans sa poitrine…tout ce qu'il avait découvert était qu'il était complètement seul. Il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des semaines il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait des dégâts.

Alors lorsqu'il était sorti de l'ascenseur, résigné et fatigué, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que toutes ses envies et désirs ne lui tombent dans les bras aussi facilement.

Le premier indice fut les écouteurs sur la table, d'une marque chère et flambant neufs. Tony avait senti son estomac se contracter, la même marque que celle qu'il avait donnée à Lewis. Dieu, qu'il était stupide, se morigéna-t-il. Il était un petit homme stupide, sentimental.

Clint avait commencé à détailler la nouvelle identité de Loki, et le sol s'était effondré très rapidement dans le monde de Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony entra en trombe dans le labo, l'esprit fourmillant d'idées, ce qui était à la fois pratique et incommode, toutes traces de fatigue mises de côté. Un grand nombre de ses idées étaient d'une nuance trop lourde pour ce qui était « tendances de stalker » au goût de Tony, mais son esprit les consultait de toute façon. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de pratique. Il était saisi de l'immense désir de rechercher Lewis sur Facebook pour confirmer que le visage qu'il portait était celui de Loki, de hacker la base de données du gouvernement norvégien pour voir comment il avait obtenu son passeport.<p>

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil devant son ordinateur et observa le plan de travail de son labo où il avait fait la plupart des réparations de l'ordinateur. Lewis était Loki, Loki était Lewis. Il avait passé des semaines à construire une relation avec un criminel condamné, avait agonisé après la fin de leur interaction. Il avait ri amèrement à son rejet dans ce restaurant, cela aurait pu tout avoir à voir avec Tony, mais Loki était aussi fautif que lui. 'C'est pas toi, c'est moi.' Il eut une exclamation moqueuse à la pensée. Est-ce que Loki s'était joué de lui ?

Que voulait-il ?

Il se souvint de l'excitation qui avait balayé son estomac en voyant l'ordinateur. Est-ce que Loki avait menti quand il avait interagi avec Tony en tant que Lewis ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais est-ce que Loki aurait laissé la chose aller aussi loin s'il avait su que c'était Tony à l'autre bout du téléphone ? D'après sa réaction dans le restaurant, probablement pas.

Que voulait-il ? Tony ne le savait pas vraiment. Des réponses ? Il pouvait commencer avec des réponses et voir combien était récupérable à partir de là.

Il mit les autres idées de côté et alluma tactilement un clavier ; il avait déjà plus qu'assez de données, il avait juste besoin de voir la chose clairement. Il n'avait pas fait ça avant par respect envers la décision de Lewis de partir, mais il se sentait poussé d'essayer à nouveau maintenant.

« -Jarv, balance tous les détails que t'as sur Lewis Lokken. Les endroits qu'il a mentionnés, les directions qu'il dit emprunter, où il prend son café. »

Une liste s'afficha sur l'écran, les données les plus précises en haut, les moins nettes en bas. Les plus précises étaient l'adresse de la maison de Lewis et son lieu de travail ; les données moins nettes incluaient une photo d'un gobelet de café avec son nom mal écrit dessus que Lewis avait envoyée. Tony sélectionna les données plausibles avec un doigt et dit :

« -Jarv, place les données sélectionnées sur une carte de la cité et connecte-les avec la route à pied la plus courte. Marque le dossier comme le trajet de Lewis jusqu'au travail. »

Des lignes bleues projetées se mirent à briller autour de Tony, détaillant les rues et les repères. Les routes possibles entre les deux points étaient surlignées en vert.

« -Evite toutes les routes des transports publics. Enlève les routes qui ne passent pas devant la Tour Stark et le mémorial. Ajoute une visite au café du coin là. »

Il désigne l'endroit d'où Loki avait envoyé sa photo. Graduellement, plus de la moitié des routes s'éteignirent, ne laissant enfin que deux possibilités. Reconnaissant les rues, Tony dit doucement :

« -Enlève la route qui ne passe pas devant le restaurant. »

Une unique ligne verte demeurait sur la carte. Tony avait envie de tendre la main pour la toucher. Il avait besoin de voir de ses propres yeux si Lewis/Loki était une idée viable, mais il ne serait pas en mesure de le faire avant demain. Se présenter à l'extérieur de son immeuble avec une radio et un ampli n'était pas une option, en particulier depuis que Tony sait à présent que Loki/Lewis ne comprendrait pas la référence.

« -Jarvis, transfère la route affichée sur mon téléphone et efface complètement le dossier actuel.

-Oui Monsieur. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Il sélectionna la route sur son téléphone, faisant défiler les détails. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, quelque chose de chaud s'installait dans son estomac. Il voulait juste une clarification pour l'avoir laissé tomber de façon aussi brusque. Et c'était tout ce qu'il cherchait, vraiment. Non pas qu'il était capable de se convaincre lui-même de ça. Si en effet il voyait Loki et que Loki disait non…Tony l'accepterait.

« -Non, merci. J'ai besoin d'aller me reposer, j'ai des choses de prévues pour demain. »

* * *

><p>C'était quoi cette chanson déjà ? D'un groupe anglophone, avec un slogan tapageur et une matière à sujet légèrement morbide. I Don't Like Mondays. Il devra chercher plus tard. Il attrape son café habituel sur le chemin du travail, réprimant la pointe de tristesse qui monte sans y avoir été invitée sous sa peau.<p>

Il n'avait pas bien dormi, il avait dû nettoyer magiquement sa chambre puis purifier l'espace après-coup, de crainte que la magie résiduelle n'attire une attention indésirable. Le matin était arrivé avant qu'il n'ait fini ; il avait mangé un peu de fruits, avait pris une douche puis s'était effondré dans son lit.

Il avait rêvé de Tony. Cela avait été un rêve merveilleusement détaillé, d'une précision horrible et simple dans son exécution. Il avait été enroulé autour d'un Tony endormi, ses genoux placés dans l'angle des siens, et son visage pressé contre la partie supérieure de son dos. Même des heures après s'être réveillé au son de son alarme, il pouvait toujours se souvenir de la sensation de chaleur sous sa joue et de l'odeur de la peau réchauffée par le sommeil dans ses narines.

C'était un matin atroce ; il avait eu envie de détruire son réveil et son propre cerveau était déterminé à se moquer de lui. Le travail aiderait pensa-t-il, il pria pour que cela soit le cas. Complètement distrait par ses propres pensées et naviguant à travers le trafic piéton journalier, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette le filant.

* * *

><p>Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Loki avait l'air bien pire ce matin-là alors qu'il le suivait jusqu'à son travail. Il était plus pâle, sa peau ayant pris des traits légèrement plus tirés. Il avait suffisamment l'air mal pour que Tony se demande s'il avait également été rendu mortel en même temps qu'exilé en tant que châtiment. Il pouvait ne pas avoir voulu le mentionner, avec cacher ses faiblesses aux ennemis et tout ça.<p>

Après, il pouvait juste ne pas être du matin.

Il regarda quelqu'un heurter le coude de Loki, envoyant son bras tenant son café faire un angle imprévisible alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre une gorgée. Il finit par renverser la moitié de la tasse sur lui, manquant heureusement les gens autour de lui. Tony surprit l'expression de Loki c'en était une de misère, totalement disproportionnée pour la situation. Loki remit le couvercle sur le gobelet et se dirigea vers les bâtiments dans la rue, s'éloignant des foules. Son manteau avait absorbé la majorité du liquide, aussi il l'enleva puis le roula en boule avant de le placer dans son sac. Il prit son café et reprit sa route, ayant l'air d'avoir froid et encore légèrement misérable.

* * *

><p>Loki était toujours d'une humeur aigre le temps qu'il quitte le travail ; son manteau avait séché sur un radiateur mais commençait à sentir à cause du lait. Il aurait besoin de le faire nettoyer à sec au plus tôt il aurait juste à porter des couches supplémentaires durant le trajet puisque sa veste de cuir n'était pas suffisamment chaude pour l'époque de l'année.<p>

Il avait décliné l'invitation dans une pizzeria en faveur de l'occasion de se reposer davantage. Il se demanda s'il pouvait dormir pour le reste du mois, et juste se réveiller pour un nouveau matin où il ne se sentait pas comme s'il était désespérément en train de jouer à un jeu qu'il était destiné à perdre.

Il n'avait pas traversé la rue, merde. Il avait commencé à se rappeler de le faire, aussi il pouvait éviter ce point. Il peut voir les lumières du panneau du restaurant plus loin. Il pouvait revenir sur ses pas, il supposa, ou continuer. Quelqu'un rentre dans son bras et il se rend compte qu'il s'est arrêté sur le trottoir. Il prend une profonde inspiration et continue tout droit, la sensation de perte pesant sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration se bloque et ses yeux commencent à le piquer alors qu'il lance un regard à l'isoloir dans lequel il s'est assis quelques semaines auparavant.

Il renifle un peu à son inspiration suivante, et se dit que c'est juste une réaction au froid. Rien d'autre. Ce n'est pas un banal sentiment bien examiné de solitude, ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne l'est pas.

* * *

><p>Eh bien, que Tony soit foudroyé un million de fois. S'il avait vraiment eu des doutes avant ça, ils auraient tous été balayés à ce moment. Il se tient dans le restaurant, sirotant un café à emporter et attendant que Loki passe. Il sent le flux à présent familier de plaisir en voyant Loki emprunter la route prédite par Tony en allant et venant du travail.<p>

Il regarde Loki approcher, ralentir légèrement et sa silhouette devenir plus distincte dans la lumière passant à travers les fenêtres. Il va plus près de la fenêtre alors qu'il approche, et fixe un des isoloirs alors qu'il passe. Puis il avance tout droit et Tony trébuche pour passer la porte derrière lui. Ça avait été l'isoloir où Tony s'était assis la dernière fois qu'il était venu là, et Loki avait distinctement eu l'air d'être au bord des larmes en passant.

Cela pouvait toujours être une coïncidence, se rappelle Tony alors qu'il descend la rue à la suite de Loki, mais il est convaincu que ça n'a pas l'air d'en être une.

Il est heureux d'avoir appris la route avant de s'être lancé à la chasse à l'oie sauvage ce matin ; les longues jambes de Loki le font avancer plus vite que Tony, aussi il le perd de vue très rapidement. Un moment de panique s'installe, aussi Tony se met à courir, suivant la route dans son esprit et essayant de le rattraper.

Il manque de louper Loki ; il est tellement concentré pour le rattraper. Il s'est arrêté sur la zone pavée devant le mémorial et fixe intensément quelque chose de gravé dans le marbre. Il élève une main, traçant quelque chose, puis la retire comme s'il avait été brûlé.

Il y a un flot d'excitation dans son estomac alors qu'il prend sa décision. Il a un visage à présent, un corps, à substituer aux fantaisies de Lewis, et il est ravi. Il veut toucher, il veut connaître. Il veut apprendre comment Loki rit, est-ce comme il l'a imaginé ? Il veut savoir comment il dort, s'il est chatouilleux et quelle est la sensation de sa peau lorsqu'elle est réchauffée sous ses mains. Il veut savoir de quoi a l'air Loki lorsqu'il est épuisé, troublé, et après un orgasme. Il veut à un degré dont il n'a pas fait l'expérience depuis des années.

Loki se retourne au son de son approche, son expression initialement de marbre face à l'intrusion dans son espace personnel. Il voit Tony et l'expression devient rapidement choquée.

Puis Tony tend la main, attrapant le col du manteau de Loki et le tirant vers le bas pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le nez de Loki est froid contre sa joue, mais ses lèvres sont douces. Il y a une pause venant de Loki alors que Tony l'embusque, avant qu'il ne pousse un petit grognement doux venant du fond de sa gorge et ne commence à répondre à la pression des lèvres de Tony.

La main de Tony se desserre autour du col de Loki et remonte pour épouser son visage. Il se rapproche, presque entre les pieds de Loki et glisse une main entre les pans de son manteau à la recherche de la peau chaude. Sa main est rapidement sous un pull de laine et une chemise, et il passe un pouce le long de la hanche de Loki alors qu'il déplace sa main sur la peau de son flanc. Loki a enroulé ses bras autour de Tony, une main sur le bas de son dos et le pressant plus près. L'autre s'est resserrée sur le tissu du manteau de Tony, s'agrippant aussi fortement que possible.

Tony libère la lèvre inférieure de Loki, la sensation douce rappelant une bulle qui éclate, la laissant rouge et gonflée dans son sillage. Loki se penche et passe sa langue sur la lèvre de Tony à son tour, demandant à entrer avec une douce vibration de sa gorge. Tony le lui accorde avec plaisir. La sensation est merveilleuse, magnifiée par le soulagement de nombreuses semaines d'anticipation. Les exigences de la langue de Loki sont habiles, et il a le goût de la chaleur et de la paix pour Tony. Il veut. Il veut toujours. Il veut savoir s'il est autorisé à garder maintenant.

Il se détache et frotte son nez dans le cou de Loki, respirant son odeur fraîche, nette. Loki repose sa tête sur celle de Tony et l'attire le plus près possible de sa poitrine. Il rit dans la peau du cou de Loki et murmure :

« -Puisque que tu m'as posé un lapin la dernière fois, je pense que tu me dois un dîner. »

Loki se contente de rire.

* * *

><p>Loki n'arrive pas à croire la façon dont sa fortune a changé il avait écouté la forte respiration de quelqu'un en train de s'approcher et s'était attendu à devoir agir pour décourager une tentative d'agression. Il ne s'était pas attendu à Tony. Il ne s'était pas attendu à Tony, à l'excitation dans ses yeux, tendant le bras vers lui et l'attirant dans un baiser.<p>

Cela prit une seconde avant que l'esprit de Loki ne se mette en route ; la seconde pensée (après la première suggestion de rendre le baiser) fut de tenter de s'accrocher. De le maintenir proche et d'empêcher Tony de jamais s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir de nouveau, il l'avait fait une fois déjà et il savait qu'il ne serait pas assez fort pour le refaire.

Tony niche son visage dans le cou de Loki, son visage frais contre sa peau réchauffée. Loki l'attire aussi près que possible, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Loki peut sentir les lèvres de Tony bouger et entendre les baisers doux des mots contre sa peau, quelque chose à propos de lui devoir un dîner.

Loki rit, l'absurdité de la situation ainsi que la magnitude de sa chance claires pour lui, et dit :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, la seconde fois est la bonne ? »

Tony se détache et sourit à Loki.

« -Je suis prêt à réessayer si tu l'es. »

* * *

><p>Donc le voilà, se promenant dans les rues de New York avec Tony, essayant de trouver un endroit où manger. Le budget de Loki est –sans surprise- plus petit que celui de Tony, aussi il pose son veto sur plusieurs des suggestions de Tony immédiatement.<p>

Tony hausse les épaules et dit :

« -Pas grave. Je paierai. »

Loki exprime son amusement par une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Après tant d'efforts pour que je te doive un dîner. »

Tony se penche pour heurter son épaule contre Loki avant de répondre :

« -Ouais, eh ben, si tu cherchais vraiment quelque chose avec un budget restreint, t'aurais accepté ma suggestion pour la pizza. »

La bouche de Loki se serre alors qu'il tente de ne pas sourire. La première suggestion de Tony avait été de commander une bonne pizza, de choper une bouteille de vin et de s'installer sur le sol de Loki pour dîner. Loki rougit de nouveau en se rappelant du regard dans les yeux de Tony à ce moment-là.

« -Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je travaille demain et aimerais être en mesure de me lever sans me faire molester dès le matin. »

Tony a un petit rictus.

« -Je peux le faire ! »

Loki serre légèrement leurs doigts entrelacés et se penche pour presser un baiser sur la joue de Tony.

« -Une autre fois, peut-être, murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Tony. »

Il fait un geste de sa main libre.

« -Pourquoi pas là, alors ? »

* * *

><p>Il finit assis en face de Tony dans une chaîne de bar à sushi, essayant toujours de concilier les événements de la journée. Il pouvait à peine se rappeler de sa misère à présent ; c'était un faible souvenir contre le plaisir d'avoir Tony en train d'entrelacer ses jambes avec les siennes sous la table pendant qu'ils lisent le menu. Ou du moins essayaient de lire le menu, Loki pouvait voir qu'une autre question démangeait Tony.<p>

Loki tend la main par-dessus la table et noue ses doigts à ceux de Tony. Un sujet sûr en premier.

« -Je suggère que nous commandions une sorte de plateau, je meurs de faim et je ne peux pas fixer le menu plus longtemps. »

Tony serra légèrement sa main.

« -Ok.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda doucement Loki. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Tony rougit légèrement avant de répondre :

« -Je m'inquiète juste du fait que tu partes de nouveau.

-Je ne partirai pas, assure Loki. »

Il ouvre la paume de Tony et la soulève jusqu'à son visage pour y placer un baiser.

« -Fais-moi confiance ; je ne sais pas si j'aurai jamais la force de refaire cela. »

Tony sourit à la table, ses peurs apaisées et un flux de plaisir le submergeant. Le serveur arrive et Loki commande pour eux, ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Tony. Tony a toujours envie de poser des questions, veut des informations, veut que Loki s'ouvre et lui parle librement. Tony veut faire la même chose, mais ne sait pas par où commencer.

La légère pression des doigts de Loki suffit à faire relever le regard à Tony. Loki le regarde doucement, la posture détendue, depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« -Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais si calme. A quoi penses-tu ? »

Tony prend une profonde inspiration.

« -J'essaie de faire le tri dans les questions que je veux te poser en premier, et lesquelles causeront le moins d'offense, répond-il honnêtement.

-Je ne peux rien promettre, mais j'espère que tu me connais suffisamment pour avoir quelque connaissance de fond concernant la façon dont je réagis aux choses. Je ne vais pas soudainement décider de te punir juste parce que tu es curieux, dit Loki, avant de se pencher en avant et de continuer sur un ton plus bas. Je t'ai choisi, tu sais ? »

Tony acquiesce avant de demander, hésitant légèrement :

« -Alors, tout ce que tu m'as dit… ?

-Tout était vrai. »

Loki incline sa tête sur le côté avant de continuer :

« -Peut-être pas contextuellement vrai, dû à des raisons compréhensibles, mais vrai dans l'esprit.

-C'est plus facile d'être honnête quand tu prétends être quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Tony. »

Loki sourit, doux et honnête.

« -Je pense que c'est le plus proche que j'ai été d'être moi-même depuis des années. »

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

* * *

><p>Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ce site M'EXASPERE, à ne pas enregistrer les point-virgules et les astérisques ! J'aurais pu poster cette nuit, mais après avoir relu et en considérant l'éternité que ça allait me prendre de tout remettre à la main directement, je suis désolée mais j'ai préféré aller me coucher. Sérieusement, je sais pas QUI s'occupe de ça, mais ils se foutent de la gueule du monde !<p>

A part ça, voilà le premier one-shot promis, c'est juste une petite chose sans prétention que j'ai trouvée absolument adorable, du coup hop ! dans ma sélection ! Je ne sais pas quand le second one-shot sera disponible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme d'habitude je ferai au plus vite ^^

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment, et à la revoyure !


End file.
